Teenaged Wasteland
by Nikki Flinn
Summary: HpBuffy crossover. When you wake up from dreams you don't want to remember and see yourself as someone you hardly know, you're half way there. Don't cry. Don't raise your eyes. It's only Teenaged Wasteland.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Her choice.

She felt the pain. All the pain she'd ever caused. All the lies she'd told. All the havoc she'd wrecked. It all came down to this.

He took her hand in his. She knew what he would ask her. She knew what they all would ask her. They would smile and say it was her decision. But when the choice was made she knew the looks she'd recieve.

Angel would look at her with sadness and understanding. He had lost a love. He wanted to be mortal. He wanted his soul. He could live without Cordelia. He couldn't live with out her as well.

Spike would sneer at her openly then in solitude praise her and disappear into the night. He too wanted her. But she couldn't let him.

Dawn would smile before returning to tracking down the New Slayers with Willow. Dawn would be happy. Happy for the decision she made. Happy for Willow.

Willow... Willow would cry.

She turned to Giles and nodded. She was ready.

Willow ran a hand through her short redish hair. She wrinkled her nose at the template Dawn held out.

Dawn laughed. "Why not? It's a nice color!"

"Dawn, honey, it looks like dried blood."

Dawn laughed. "It's for the living room. God knows how much blood we spill there all the time. It will be... camoflaged."

"Speaking of camoflage," Angel said, coming into the room to dispose of the dirty dishes in the sink. "Anyone heard from Xander?"

"Still in Africa and loving it." Dawn announced, reaching into her bag for another paint chip.

"Not taking up theivery again, eh, Dawny?" Spike asked, coming into the kitchen again.

Dawn stuck out her tongue in a very ladylike manor. "I got them at Home Depo. They were free."

Angel straddled the back of a chair. "Just how did you get to Home Depot? It's on the other side of town?"

"Um..." Dawn began. The door to the back yard opened.

"Ohh! look, Buffy!" Dawn exclaimed.

Sure enough her older almost sister stood in the door way. She smiled at the group as they seemed to hold their breath collectively. Everyone knew about Buffy's wish.

"So, did you reach a decision?" Spike finally asked.

Buffy nodded and stepped aside. Into the vacant place stepped a young woman with honey brown hair to mid back. Willow gasped. Her hands fluttered to her mouth and she took a step forward.

"Tara?"

888

Ginny Weasley sat up in her bed. Her hands flew to her hair and she grabbed at a ribbon that was no longer there. She tore the snarls from her hair and dashed the broken strands on the ground. She uttered something between a snarl and a sigh. The same dream. The same faceless adversary. The same urge. The urge to act. She pushed aside her scant blankets and sat up.

She forwent the faded pink slippers by her bed and walked on barefeet to her closet. She pulled on a pair of socks and the dingy green sneakers. She paused to tie her hair up in a high pony tail. Then on silent feet she slid out of the house. Down the hall, past the room where Ron lay occasionally muttering Hermione's name and other things Ginny would rather not think about. Down the stairs past the twins now vacant rooms. Down the stairs, silently past her mother and father's room. Through the kitchen, because that door creaked less. And out side.

She let the urge take her and began to run, thinking all the while, damn Riddle.

(A/N: Well, here you all go! I finished two new fics today which means I get to start a new one!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Where the Search Leads.

Dawn tried to concentrate. She knew she was getting no where. She would probably stay that way for a long time.

She really needed Willow for this. But Willow was a bit... ocupied.

It was three weeks since Tara had come back. She liked having the extra witch arround. She liked Tara period.

After Tara had returned the three of them went back to England. Giles was out at the moment otherwise Dawn might have turned to him. She had less than three weeks before her school started. And she had enough catching up to do that she really needed to get this spell done. On the other hand, she knew she would get little else done once the spell was complete. She would want to run around with Giles and Buffy, helping them train the Slayers. But she had other forms of training.

She sighed and picked up her wand from the pile of dirty clothes where she had left it last night and picked her way through the rubble in her room to the door and took the hallway to the special room that was set up for her.

Her head master had contacted her about two months ago. Dumbledore. She liked him. He was a nice old man. He had explained that special circumstances would allow her to enter Hogwarts as a sixth year. She had to study and pass the OWLs before classes started. She felt confident but she knew she could always use some help.

She slipped into the room he had prepared for her. She took out her wand and opened the books on the table. Dumbledore had cleared the room for her to work in as an underaged magician. When Willow had first come to England, on a magical break after almost destroying the world, she had had to go before the Ministry of Magic to be certified. They had given her her credentials and Tara was set to go before the end of the week.

America had no sort of Ministry. It explained a lot really. All the chaos and such.

Dawn opened the book marked Divination. She chewed on her thumbnail as she read the text. It was times like these she was glad she was an interuniverse Key. Willow had helped her a few months ago. The objective was to see if she had any hidden memories behind the ones given to her by the monks. There weren't memories perse, but there was a full history of the world. WIth only a little bit of nudging, Dawn had pulled up enough on Magic that History of Magic and Astronomy were a breeze. Divination was a whole lot of bullshit, but she was pretty good at that anyway. A brief brush with theft left her pretty good at making up stories.

She closed the book and magicked up a tea cup and tea. She poured. She set the tea to cool then opened her Transfiguration text, studying the diagrams and trying out a couple of spells. She pulled out the list of possible spells to be tested on from her notes. She cross refernced them, while sipping the cooling tea. She had most of them down, but there were one or two she wasn't quite ready for yet. Normally she would say ninety percent was good enough, but she knew Buffy, Giles, Willow, and Tara would kill her if she messed this up. Besides she really wanted to get in.

She studied one spell for a few moments. Then she drained her tea and looked at the leaves. She twisted the cup this way. Then that. She closed one eye. She opened both wide.

Anyway she looked at it, it looked like a bat.

She sighed and set the tea cup down. She tried the spell a few times with varying results. She took her cup into the kitchen before she forgot and let the leaves dry to the porcelian.

She nearly had a heart attack as Spike opened the window above the sink.

"Good Lord! Spike! Don't you believe in doors? Giles invited you in!"

He climbed in with a smirk. "Too inconvient. What're you up to, pet?"

She rolled her eyes but showed him the tea leaves.

He sat on the counter and cocked his head. "Looks like a bat."

"Maybe there is something to these after all." She said, giving him a pointed look. He laughed.

"Let me try."

She poured him a cup. He wrapped his long pale fingers around it while she tidied up. "What brings you here?"

He sipped the tea slowly, as though there would be any effect if he drank molten lead. "Got wind of you attending some private school."

She smiled, "I told you. Remember?"

He smiled back, "I knew some lovely lady told me about it."

She let the compliment pass, "Are you here to be my bodyguard?"

He grinned toothily, "Of course."

She rolled her eyes, "I'm flattered. I think." She held out a hand, "Let's see."

He handed her the cup. She looked at the bottom. She frowned. It looked like a stake and a heart. That was an odd combination. Well, if he had been a Slayer, maybe not so, but she hoped it wasn't heralding his death. The dead guy kinda grew on you.

888

"_I walk this empty street, _

_On the boulavard of broken dreams,_

_And the city sleeps _

_And I'm the only one,_

_And I walk alone..."_

Greenday blaring in her ears from her ear phones of her tape player, Ginny Weasley ran silently. Her breath showed misty in the early morning air. It was going to be a hot day, but at two AM, she had nothing to worry about just yet.

She took the lane up into town. She skirted around more frequently habited areas. She was running farther each day. Riddle still haunted her dreams.

She hoped this went away before she went back. She had gotten her OWLS results yesterday. Not as good as Hermione, but better than Ron or Harry. She hadn't flaunted it. She wasn't really tired during the day, but at dark she became positively restless. She felt stronger than normal but she didn't feel like talking about it.

She got home well before dawn and got four hours in before she woke. She stuck the ears phones back on and turned Jesus of Suburbia on. She snatched a few peices of bacon and a waffle. She took out one ear phone to ask her Charlie something.

"Charlie? Do we still have those punching bags?"

Charlie nodded and swallowed a mouthfull of honeyed toast. "Yup. Want help setting them up?"

Ginny really didn't but she could see the look in Harry's eyes. He wanted to be near her again. She sighed mentally. She had tried to let him down. Let him know she didn't want a relationship with him. He hadn't gotten the hint. She would have to hurt him.

She smiled indulgently as Charlie helped her.

"I don't know if you can handle this." He said as he hung the biggest of the bags. He swung a fist at it. The bag barely moved.

Harry, who had hung behind, probably trying to get Ginny's attention. Efforts she ignored. He now came forward and swung at the bag. It swung three inches. Ginny was almost impressed. The bag was over a hundred pounds.

Both the boys gave her a look that said it was her turn. She walked up and swung. At the last second she couched her blow, hitting it wit a love tap. The bag swung six inches.

What was going on?

(A/N: I love working on this fic. Really I do. No idea why.

To annonymous: Well of course I will!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Locating

Tara smiled as Willow nuzzled her neck. She tilted her head to the side so Willow could better reach it. She knew Willow's perchance for necks, especially hers. It reminded her of Twilly Spree from a Carl Hiaasen book she read a few days ago, during a break.

Tara, always a voracious reader, had been using her breaks to either procure food for her and Willow, or read.

There was a tap on the door and both women turned towards it.

Dawn stuck her head in. "Hi! I hope I'm not interrupting..." She trailed off awarkardly.

Willow smiled at the younger girl. "Not at all Dawny. We were going to get some nuriousment then start up the spell."

The three girls trouped off to the kitchen where Dawn prepared tea and toast. She managed not to burn the toast. Willow handled the eggs, magically frying them to the desired styles.Dawn smiled.

"I can't wait til I can do that legally."

Willow smiled at her. "Only a few more years. Are you going in for your Apparating test?"

She shook her head. "I have to wait til the spring."

Tara munched on some toast and leaned forward. "How different is your magic from ours?" She asked.

"Well we start with a channel." She pulled her wand from her back pocket. "Usually a wand. It lets us channel our power and controls the amount of magic we can use. You and Willow were born with a latent power. all you had to do was find a way to awaken it. Then, depending on your power level, you can do what your power dictates. I have unlimited power at my disposal, however, I have limited means to access that power."

Tara nodded. "That makes sense."

Dawn cleared the table and Willow went to fetch the book that would show them the spell.

On impulse, Dawn reached out and hugged Tara. "I'm glad you're back."

Tara smiled. "You've told me about eight times now."

She grinned. "I'm still glad."

Willow returned as Dawn plopped down. "Dawny, I don't know how effective this spell will be."

Dawn flicked her dark hair from her eyes and leaned over the book as Willow set it down. "Why?"

WIllow pointed to a small notation made in the book. "Says here the spell only works to locate one or two people at a time. And it can only tell us where they will be in a few months."

Dawn frowned at the requirements of the spell, one being the people's names. She flipped a few pages past and studied the spell there. "Oh! Will this work?"

The other two women studied the spell there.

"Says it will locate people of like dispostions."

Willow looked pensieve. "We'd need a Slayer."

Dawn shrugged. "Wait til Buff gets back. She said she'd be home for lunch."

888

Spike knew there was a Slayer here. Slayers carried a distinctly sweet odor about them, one he had caught within moments of arriving. He hadn't intended to stay in the little town very long. Dawn had told him that the spell was something of a success, revealing two Slayers attending Hogwarts. The names were uncertain, but Dawn would have plenty of time later.

He had skipped out on dinner with the crew and headed out. He had passed through the small town just after two am and smelled it. Instinct won out over caution, and he was currently stalking her.

He had found her easily enough, a towering red head dressed casually for running. She was pretty and he was attracted to her. It wasn't a phsyical attraction, more like a more than mild curiosity.

He caught glimpses of her as she threaded her way through the foliage. Strong jaw, long hair swept back in a high pony tail. Bright brown eyes that looked darker in the forrest than they had when the light from a caught them.

He could tell she didn't know yet. God only knew what she thought of her dreams and the power. He inhaled deeply of her scent. There was something else in it. Something spicy and exotic. After smell from a shampoo? Maybe.

He was curious and so circled her to step in her path. She stepped easily to a halt, her breathing regular and calm. He heard her heart beat pick up but there was no underlying fear.

888

Ginny didn't know why she wasn't afraid.

The man was slightly taller than she was. His plantinum blonde hair reminded her of Malfoy and the facial structure was just close enough she might have gotten confused in low light. But even though it was dark out, she knew it wasn't Malfoy. She pulled to a halt and stood there.

"Young girls shouldn't be out so late," he stated.

"I can handle my self," she retorted.

He raised an eyebrow. "That so?"

Ginny didn't think he wanted an answer, so she remained silent.

"Then let's see," he purred.

He closed the distance quicker than humanly possible. Ginny realized he wasn't human and a rush of adreniline coursed through her. She ducked under his punch, She shot her elbow up as his fist whistled over head and tapped his arm. Still crouching, she twisted around him. She returned to a standing position. He lashed at her with a foot and she stepped back.

"No, no no!" He burst out. "God, if you're going to be a Slayer, you can't keep running away!"

Ginny tilted her head and stared at him. "A what?"

(A/N: Twilly Spree is the main character of Sick Puppy by Carl Hiassen. Twilly is an environmentally conscious teenager who falls for the heroine because she has a nice neck. Again, I apologize for any spelling errors in this chapter. I wrote this chapter about a year ago.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Learning New things...

Dawn swore visciously as the spell back fired. She rubbed sleep deprived eyes and swigged her coffee again. She grimaced at the taste. She had let it sit all night and it was cold and the sugar was towards the bottom.

She knew she should get some sleep but after the spell with Tara and Willow last night she felt in a mood for magic and had decided to do her own.

She knew the sun was rising outside and she should get some sleep. But she was too eagar to get this spell right. It was the Expecto Patronum spell. She had read that it might be on the tests at the end of the year.

It was hard to do without a proper focus but she was doing pretty good. Except for a few set backs, she was making good progress.

She finished the coffee, making a face then steeling herself once more.

888

Ginny crossed her arms over her chest and stared at the spiky haired man before her. She had invited him into the basement. She trusted him, for some reason, but she didn't trust him that much. Before he arrived, she had gone around and nailed a cross to every door and soaked the door step in holy water.

She didn't know how she knew the tricks, but she did.

He was older than her by a good five years but somehow she knew he was much much older than he looked. A word leapt unbidden into her mind. Vampire.

"Who are you?" she asked.

He grinned cheekily. For some reason she was reminded of another cheeky man in her life but she pushed thoughts of that arrogant boy out of her head.

"Name's Spike. Originally William, but Spike will do."

She rolled her eyes. "Can't imagine where you got your name from."

"Don't hate pet, I'm here to help."

"Help with what?"

He smiled again. "Learn to be a Slayer."

That word again.

"What is a Slayer?" she demanded.

He raised an eyebrow. He stood up and moved towards her. She stepped back a little as he approached, dropping her hands to her sides easily.

"There are things in this world that threaten our very exsistence." He mumured, circling her. "There are things that haunt the shadows. Steal the light and souls. Things that make all your childhood terrors look like manequins upon a shelf. Things to make your blood run cold. There are worst things than me out there."

Ginny shivered involuntarily.

"And then there's the Slayers."

He stepped back from her. "Every twenty years or so, potential Slayers are born. All around the world. And until recently only one could be _the_ Slayer. But a nice friend of mine fixed that."

"Wait a minute!" she stopped him. "You're telling me I'm one of these Slayers? That I'm a hunter of evil... stuff?"

He grinned. "That's right pet."

"I don't want it."

He blinked. "Excuse me?"

"I don't want it!" She screamed. "I don't want it I don't want it I don't want it! TAKE IT BACK!"

"I can't do that."

She turned on him, her brown eyes alight with fury. Spike almost quelled. She leapt at him but she was feuled by pure feminine rage and he stopped her easily.

He pulled her close. "You think you're the first to say that?" he asked quietly.

"You think you're the first to ask for them to take it away? Every Slayer just wants a normal life. But you can't have it. You have no choice."

"Like Hell," she muttered. She broke away. "There's always a choice!" She told him pulling out her wand and placing it to her neck. "I can always die."

_You had to admire her iniative_, he thought. But why was she getting this worked up? Buffy had her spats but they were nothing compared to this. Maybe she had been taken advantage of before. That would explain it.

He reached out and pulled her wand and her hand down from her face. "Of course there's always that. But there's bigger things than you out there. Will you leave the ones you love to face them alone?"

Her gaze flickered to the ceiling. She removed her hand from his and put the wand back in her pocket.

"Alright." She pulled her crimson hair back into a ponytail and faced him. "Then teach me."

He smiled. "What's your name?"

"Ginny."

"Alright Ginny, brace yourself." And he leapt at her.

(A/N: I'm sure you guys can guess why Ginny's so pissed. After the thing with Riddle, who wouldn't be?


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Five

The More the Merrier

Dawn stretched. She had finally mastered the Patronus thingy the other day, after only six consecutive days of trying. She was glad. Her potions were up to snuff and her spells were almost flawless.

She heard the front door open and weaved her way to the main room. She wondered absently where Spike was. She hadn't seen him since they discovered there were two Slayers at Hogwarts. Willow had long since accepted a position there as Defense Against the Dark Arts but Buffy had announced that she would be going along as a mentor to the girls they found.

Dawn was a little disappointed that it was Buffy and not Spike returning, but she burst from concealment and hugged her older sister any way.

Buffy laughed and hugged her back. Dawn was already three inches taller than her sister but neither particularly cared.

"Hey Dawn."

"Hey Buff. Where have you been?" Dawn asked, as they walked to the kitchen.

Buffy deposisted her knapsack on the table. "Up to my elbows in legal work for that irritable Ministry." She said with a face.

Dawn dug out some left over maceroni and spooned it into bowls for them. "Oh? What's their deal this time?"

"Well I can't go to Hogwarts as a Muggle."

"What? You're the Slayer!" Dawn protested, nuking the food in the microwave.

Buffy smiled at her sister's vehemence. "Was, Dawny. Now I'm just one of many."

"Still, you're the oldest and the best!"

Buffy laughed. "Yeah. But I can't stay at Hogwarts. Still I can while away my time at Hogsmeade and hopfully you can spy out our lovely Slayers."

Buffy took her food from her sister and couldn't resist a jab. "And pick up a guy or two while you're there."

Dawn blushed and threw a peice of maceroni at the Slayer. Buffy laughed and caught it.

888

Spike ducked the right cross, lashing out at Ginny's unprotected stomach. She caught herself in time and pulled back, swiftly boxing his ear before he could recover. He stepped back, rubbing his ear with a wry smile.

She smiled back at him.

"You're getting better."

She laughed. "From you? That's high praise."

He took a swig from a water bottle then offered it to her. She took it, chugging near half the thing. She was dressed in a sports bra and loose shorts that were hand me downs. She looked good, fit and lean. She was fast becoming a talented Slayer, almost as good as Buffy.

He knew he should tell Buffy about her but she was his secret and he wanted to keep her for some reason. He glanced at his watch as they breaked.

"I should head out," he said. "Are you going to be ok by yourself?"

"Sure," she looked at him curiously. "Where are you headed in a hurry?"

He grinned. "Off to see a relative."

"Any one I know?" She asked, as he started out the window.

He shook his head. "Probably not."

She laughed and watched him go. She walked over to the punching bag and practiced her jabs. She had a good hour til dinner and she wanted to get some toning in.

She was so concentrated on her work out that she didn't notice Harry come into the cellar.

(A/N: I really don't know why I didn't start a crossover years ago! This is sooo much fun!


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Six

Secrets to keep

Dawn bounced anxiously on the balls of her feet as she waited for the potion to boil. The potion wasn't on her curiculum, but she knew that it would probably be a requirement for next year. She glanced at her watch. It was ten at night. SHe knew she should get some sleep, but she wouldn't until she got the Amorettia Potion finished.

She started as the window behind her opened, admitting the lithe form of Faith. Dawn squealed with joy and leapt on her friend.

Faith laughed, "Hey Dawn."

"Where have you been?" Dawn demanded, releasing her and glancing at her potion. Faith gestured for her to return to the gently bubbling pink potion.

"Here and there," Faith answered.

"That's awfully vague."

"Yeah, but it's true. So how's the studying coming?"

"Pretty good. I'm trying to stay ahead."

"Good. Look, Dawn,do you mind keeping it a secret that I was here?"

Dawn looked at her, "What are you up to?"

"Sorry. That's another secret. But I promise you, It will help out Buff."

Dawn gasped, "Is it what we talked about?"

Faith flushed, "I can't say."

"It is! It is!"

"Dawn..." Faith began warningly.

Dawn waved a hand. "Alright, alright. I won't tell. Just tell me if I can help, ok?"

888

"I don't see how it's any of your business, Mr. Potter." Ginny announced, pushing past him to climb the stairs to her room.

"Of course it's my business, Ginny. You're changing."

Ginny glanced back at him with a laugh. "Well spotted, Captain Obvious."

"Ginny, I know you think it's cool being strong and such, but-"

"No guy wants a girl who can beat him up. Merlin, Harry, you sound like Mum."

"That isn't what I was going to say!"

Ginny looked at him again. "Oh? It wasn't? Could've fooled me. Look, Harry, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself." She turned and stepped into her room, searching through the mounds of dirty clothes for her sneakers.

"What are you doing?" Harry demanded as she slipped the shoes on and laced them up.

"I thought that was abundantly clear," she replied drily.

Harry spluttered as she grabbed her wand and her MP3 player.

"But Ginny! It's dark out! You... you can't!"

Ginny paused, "Mum!" she yelled. "I'm going for a run. I have my wand with me."

"That's nice, dear. Be back before dinner." Her mother's disembodied voice replied.

Ginny gave Harry a smile. "You know I can handle myself. And if you tell my family what you saw in our basement, I will string you up for a moving target."

Harry blanched and nodded.

Ginny tapped his cheek and started down the stairs once more, only to be stopped by Ron and Hermione, exiting his room.

"Ginny? Where are you going?" Ron demanded.

"Ma patience a dez limites. N'en abusez pez." Ginny muttered, pushing past him.

Ron stared blankly then turned to Hermione. "That wasn't English was it?"

888

Ginny's feet pounded rythmically. Her fists clenched and unclenched to almost the same cadence. Stupid bloody prat.

She was over Harry. Really she was. He was so incredibly like her brother that she couldn't help herself.

If she had been paying better attention, she wouldn't have run into the smaller blonde girl. As it was, she did. She let out an oof and stumbled back. She reached back into her shirt, her fingers closing around her wand hilt.

"Great," the girl, who had fallen to her bum, cried out in a slightly squeaky voice, as though on the verge of crying. "Just what I need, another crazy person in my life."

Ginny relaxed, "Excuse me?"

The girl flushed, "I'm sorry. It's not your problem. Don't mind it."

Ginny paused, "Daphne? Daphne Greengrass?"

The girl, Daphne looked up at her with a laugh. "Son of a ghonerea infested french maid. Ginny Weasley."

Ginny raised her eyebrow. "Um... unique word choice."

"Sorry. I gave up conventional swearing for lent and it kinda stuck." She said as Ginny helped her up. "Look, thanks. I should get going." This was said with no enthusiasm and Ginny's better side kicked in.

"If you need to talk..." She pointed through the woods to a small clearing. "Meet me there after sunset. I know we're enemies, or some such drivel, but... well, my parents would like it."

Daphne looked up at her. Then her tenuous grip slipped and she was sobbing in Ginny's arms.

888

Draco Malfoy sighed and rubbed his aching neck. He needed a break, but he wanted to finish this. He reached out, but paused. Then he placed the piece into the lattice of the puzzle, completing the section he had been working on for two days.

He blamed Millicent entirely for getting him hooked on the damned things. She had brought one to school last year and Draco had been utterly addicted. He loved the idea of everything fitting together to form a perfect picture.

Over the break he had bought no less than fifteen puzzles, this newest one being a magical puzzle. Magical puzzles would show up as a solid color until the piece reached it's desired position.

Draco suddenly stiffened and waited. His mother was fast asleep and his dad, Merlin rot his soul, was still rather incarcerated.

He turned and scowled at the blonde figure. "What the hell are you doing here?"

(A/N: Ginny's comment is in French and means "My patience has limits. Do not abuse them." I was flipping through a friend's French book and pieced it together. It was fun. There will be more French from Ginny in later chapters and some from Fleur and Draco as well. Maybe a bit from Spike too.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Seven

A Shoulder to Lean on.

Dawn eyed the mug Faith held out to her with suspicion.

"I didn't spike it, I swear," Faith said, holding up her hand as if she were a scout of some kind. Dawn couldn't see Faith as a girl scout or otherwise, but she took the mug anyway.

"So what's the probability of this working?" Dawn asked, referring to the sketchy plan they had decided on.

Faith ran a hand through her hair. SHe had cut it short, in a layered sort of deal. "HOnestly? Not very good. There are a lot of ifs. If we can find those two slayers before they decide to play for the other side. If we can get Buffy, Angel, Willow and at least three other witches or wizards together at one time. If we can even get the item. If we can make it through all this without the wizarding war escalating further."

Dawn winced, "That is a lot of ifs. But if we can?"

"If we can? Hell, yeah. It will work."

Dawn leaned back, taking a drag on her coffee. She wrinkled her nose.

"Too much sugar?" Faith asked.

Dawn nodded but kept drinking, "Why do we need the two Slayers again? Aside from added protection in case our little escapade summons a demon or worse."

"Well, getting a Tommyknocker's heart isn't going to be easy. I know you think they're just things we scare kids with, but the truth is those things are vicious. If by any chance we can get these Slayers, they certainly will help. Even if we can find someone who has a heart, they aren't going to want to trade it easily. And," She winced, "We'll need Spike's help with this plan."

Dawn studied her, "What's wrong with Spike?"

"You have to admit, he's a little... unpredictable."

"You're one to speak, o pillar of stability," Dawn mocked.

Faith laughed, "Oh, get to bed. You have less than a week before you head to school and then you'll have your work cut out for you!"

888

Ginny sat down opposite Daphne, handing the girl a mug of tea. Daphne nodded her thanks, sipping it.

"I know this is a little weird, I mean, me a Slytherin, coming to you for help." Daphne began.

Ginny shrugged. "I've been told I'm a good listener. Try me."

Daphne took another sip of the tea. "It started about three weeks ago, I guess. I started having these horrible dreams. Then I... I started changing. I got stronger." Daphne started to shake and Ginny moved closer, pressing against her side. "I almost broke my brother's jaw the other day. What the hell is happening to me?"

"I know." Ginny whispered as Molly practically floated into the room. She had been trying for years to encourage Ginny into friendships with any of the local witches. Now that Ginny was actually talking to another witch her own age, Molly would defend the girls and protect them til the Devil started buying snocone machines.

Ginny smiled at her mother as Molly set down two bowls of soup for the girls. Daphne managed a watery smile as well.

"Daphne, dear, stay as long as you like. If you wish to, I can contact your parents and you can stay here for the night."

Daphne nodded, "I'd like that."

Molly disappeared and for a few moments Daphne and Ginny sat in the rec room they had set up in the basement, drinking the leak and potato soup.

"I don't expect you to understand." Daphne said after a short while. "But thank you for... well for listening. That's more than most of those girls at school do."

Ginny smiled. "I'm a good listener. And I think I understand."

Daphne glanced at her. "No offense, but how?"

"Because the same thing's happening to me."

Daphne leaned forward. "What is this? What's happening to us?"

"We're becoming Slayers."

Daphne blinked. "Are you serious?"

"Think about it. When night falls, all you want to do is be out of the house, out there, in the night. You're stronger than ever and you haven't changed a thing about what you've been doing. And you're having creepy dreams about a man in black with bright red eyes."

Daphne swallowed. "How did you know?"

Ginny smiled. "Because I'm having the same dreams."

Daphne was silent for a few minutes. "What to we do now?"

Ginny rose and led her to the second half of the basement. Daphne gasped at the equipment.

"Well, we can train."

888

Spike grinned insolently at his great great great great great great great great great grand nephew.

"Just checking up on my last of kin."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Sure. Why aren't you seeing how dear Bella is; I'm sure she's more to your temperament."

"Sorry, kid. She's a little crazy even for me. No, you're the most fun of the group, I think."

"Coming from you? Is that really a compliment?"

Spike laughed. "I always did like you best. So what are you up to?"

Draco gestured at the puzzle, "And here I thought it was obvious."

"I meant with school? Are you dating any one yet? You're supposed to carry on your father's line or some shit like that aren't you? I'd be a Black if I were you."

"So I can end up like cousin Dora?"

"Don't you like your cousin?"

"Of course I do. Though, I've only met her once. She's still bloody awesome."

"So what's the complaint?"

"She's hopelessly in love and utterly useless as a result."

"Oh? And who does she love?"

"She won't tell me." Draco admitted, "But I'll find out soon enough."

"Still, would it hurt you to at least look at a girl that way? I know your father would have a happy fit if you actually shagged a girl just for the hell of it."

Draco looked offended. "I have shagged girls."

"And what did your father say?"

"Well... I haven't really told him. See, two of those girls were Hufflepuffs and the other was a Ravenclaw."

"Could be worse then, couldn't it? You could have done a Gryffindor." Spike commented absently. He wondered how his nephew would respond to that little firecracker of a slayer, Ginny. He couldn't wait to find out.

(A/N: I should rename this chapter 'lots of tea' Just some ground laying of the relationships here. I promise, there will be Ginny Draco before too long. and look! No cliffie!


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Back To School Sale

Ginny glanced up from the book she was reading as a blonde opened the door to her compartment. She grinned.

"Mind if I join you?" Daphne asked.

"Not at all. Daphne, this is Luna and Neville."

Daphne nodded politely to them. "Nice to meet you."

"So what brings you to our quarters?" Neville asked.

"This and that. Ginny and I happen to live pretty close to each other. We've been... helping each other with a few things over the summer."

"Oh? Are you studying, Miss Weasley?" Luna asked with a giggle.

Ginny wrinkled her nose. "Don't be silly. Why would I do that?"

"Ginny, did you hear?" Neville asked

"Well I don't know. You'd have to tell me what I supposedly heard."

"There's going to be a new student."

"Nev, darling, there are over thirty new students each year. What makes this one so special?"

"She's a transfer from America. She's our year actually."

Ginny had to admit her attention was caught. "So what does she look like? Do we know?" Maybe...If she was attractive enough she could convince Harry to date the girl. It would most certainly get him off her back and away from the dangerously interested Pansy Parkinson. Ginny was an expert in unrequited love and she could tell the Slytherin was carrying a torch the size of Texas. That didn't bother Ginny too much. She still liked Harry like a brother and she knew Pansy had a tendency to chew boys up and spit them out.

She resolved to talk to Daphne about it and listened to Neville's answer.

"I don't really know. Rumor is she's pretty but I have no first hand accounts."

"I'm sure Hannah would know." Ginny commented.

Neville flushed and stammered. The girls exchanged a significant look.

888

Draco barely glanced at the tall brunette as she stumbled into his compartment. Even with only a simple flick of his eyes, he caught all her good features. She had long brownish gold hair which she had tied back in a braid. She was well shaped but not terribly dramatic about it.

She looked over at him. "Oh, hello."

"Good morning," he replied stiffly. He wasn't interested in her. He was much too absorbed in his book, _Bridge of Souls_. It was the final book in the Quickening trilogy and he was eagerly awaiting the end. He would never be so girlish as to admit it, but he wanted badly to know if Wyl would ever win without becoming Celemis.

"Uh, do you mind if we join you?"

He looked up to see two more women, older and both attractive, behind her.

"Not at all."

He returned to his book again but was once again dragged out by the pretty brunette, who was rapidly losing points in his book.

"Hi, I'm new here. My name's Dawn Summers."

"Enchanted," he forced himself to be civil and lower the book enough to meet her eyes. "My name is Draco Malfoy. And your companions?"

"I'm Willow Rosenburg and this is Tara Maclay."

"Aren't you a little old to be students? And a new one at that," Draco commented, eyeing Dawn's lack of a tie. Only new students didn't have ties.

"I'm a transfer," Dawn said.

"I'm a Professor here. Tara..." Willow, a red head, Draco noticed, looked nervously at her honey haired companion. He took a second to assess their relationship.

"Your lover," Draco spared them.

Both looked at him in surprise.

"Wow, how did you...?"

"Not magic. I just have an ability to notice things others might not. You two touched hands the moment you sat down. You," he pointed to Tara. "Your hair is nearly perfectly done but you haven't touched it once since getting in here. Leads me to believe someone else did it for you. You," This directed to Willow. "You keep touching the flowers in your lapel. Forget-me-nots. They probably have good and bad memories attached. One of you left the other but you came back."

"That's amazing," Dawn gushed.

Draco resisted a wince. Sometimes he hated the talent that let him do these kind of things. He muttered a few choice phrases in French and buried himself into his book again, in vain.

888

"Why am I here again?" Andrew asked, shifting the trunks in his arms.

Buffy glanced back at him as they made their way to the Hogs Head Inn, where she, Andrew and Angel would stay over the next year. "Because Giles is taking a well deserved vacation with Olivia. And even though I've been working solo for years, the Council wants a Watcher on me at all times when I'm on their home turf."

"I meant, why am I the one with all the luggage."

Buffy smiled. "Angel won't wake up for a good while yet and I need a big strong he man for a while."

"We both know you could take all this with a hand tied behind your back."

"True, but you once told me it isn't wise to show all your cards at once."

"I don't think I did."

"You or Giles. Potato Potahtoe. Besides, don't you want to know who the hopefuls are?"

"Well... yeah."

"Good. Now let's check in."

(A/N: Draco gets pissed easily. Or Annoyed is more like it! This is actually one of my shorter chapters. I figured we hadn't seen Buffy in a while...


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Pretty Girl

Ginny yawned surreptitiously and resisted the urge to smack her brother. Just how much could the idiot go on about Hermione. Ever since they sat down, it was Hermione this and Oh, did you see Hermione's new hair cut? Yes Ron, I'm not blind. Hermione looks to have gotten taller, don't you think? No Ron, you just shrank.

Sarcasm regrettably did not work on Ron.

Hermione herself was seated across from Ginny and had to be able to hear at least half of what Ron had said so far. Ron was oblivious.

Ginny was beyond thankful when the sorting started and Ron shut up long enough for Gryffindor to get eleven new first years. Ginny warmly welcomed them with the rest of the house. The hall fell silent as McGonnagall ushered a pretty brunette to the front of the hall and placed the hat on her. Ginny rubbed her arms as the hairs seemed to come to attention.

Why did she feel so strange about this new girl? She glance over at Daphne who was shivering inside her robe. They caught each others eyes, both feeling the same way. It was a curious feeling. It wasn't anything like the thrill of obligation and fear she felt around Spike nor the easy, warm feeling she felt around Daphne. This was something else. And Ginny was almost certain she didn't like it.

The girl was introduced as Dawn Summers and was sorted into Gryffindor. Ginny couldn't help notice the look Seamus gave Dawn nor the look Dawn was giving Harry. Ginny sighed. It was going to be a long year.

888

Draco was feeling considerably irritable as he sat himself at the Slytherin table. Daphne glanced at him before returning to a conversation with Theodore Nott. Blaise smirked at him from his other side. "Miss your beauty nap?"

"Miss your Ravenclaw squeeze?" Draco hissed. Blaise winced before leaning back.

"All right, all right. What's got you in a tiff?"

"Some insipid twit was bothering me on the train." He glared at Blaise. "Where the hell were you? You're supposed to be my protection against twats like that."

Blaise smirked. "I had a soiree with a delightful blonde friend of mine."

Draco grimaced then turned to Daphne who was paying attention to him now. "What about you? You or Pans couldn't have come and hung all over me so I could ignore everyone?"

Daphne smiled. "Sorry, deary. I decided to hang with a new acquaintance."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Who is that?"

Daphne pressed a finger to her lips. "Not a word, bucko!"

Draco scowled at her. "You do know your rounds schedule?"

"Yup. I got it from Blaisy here after the meeting."

Draco rolled his eyes. He needed strength to get through this year if the first day was any indication.

"Merlin give me patience," he muttered.

"What you need is a girl," Blaise suggested. "You could try that new little dish."

Draco glance up to see him pointing at the Dawn girl from earlier. Draco winced. "Ah, hell no. She's the bint that was irritating me on the train."

Daphne made a face of mock sadness. The rest of the dinner passed with amiable bantering around the table. Draco was feeling better but had decided to retire early and finish his book before bed.

He pulled the book from his robes. His father most certainly wouldn't approve of his choice of reading material, but the idiot could rot in hell. Muggles knew their stuff when it came to writing and Draco appreciated good literature.

"Have you figured out what a Bridge of Souls is yet?"

Draco spun to see Ginny Weasley. He eyed her appreciatively. She had gone and gotten pretty on him. Her figure had never been anything to scoff at but now it was impressive as hell. Even the baggy men's jeans she wore couldn't fully hide her figure.

"You read McIntosh, Weasley?"

She laughed lightly. "Don't be so surprised. You don't have a monopoly on the literary world." She brushed past him and Draco caught a scent of something spicy. With it was another, more alluring scent that made his heart beat faster and his palms become sweaty. Who was she to have this effect on him?

888

Dawn finished unpacking her bags and looked around the room. She was sharing with the two girl prefects, the older of whom was the Head Girl. Ginny, the younger, had been avoiding her more or less all day so far. Dawn wasn't fully sure why, but she was determined to find out before long. There was also something so familiar about Ginny that Dawn couldn't help feel a little curious.

Ginny now crawled under her blankets, pulling out a dog-eared copy of Twilight by Stephanie Meyer and diving into the worlds the novel contained. Dawn had never been big on reading non required literature.

She tried to start a conversation, but Ginny gave her a withering look before returning to her book. Hermione obliged and chatted with her til the night bell rang.

Dawn snuggled under her covers and wished, not for the last time, that Faith were there.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Imbalance

There was something off this year.

It wasn't the new Gryffindor bint, Draco decided. She was most supremely irritating, hanging over Potter as Finnegan glowered. It was only the third day back, and Draco could see the lovely drama that would doubtless unfold.

Potter kept glancing at Ginny who surprisingly wasn't interested. Maybe that was it, Draco thought. Yes, it was. Little Weasley wasn't fawning insipidly over Potter.

Draco sat back, relieved to have discovered the source of his imbalance. It would be weird to get used to. Then again, maybe he didn't have to. He could just convince the girl Weasel that it was worth her while to date Potter. That would fix everything and he could ignore the looks Pansy kept throwing in Potter's direction. Now, that was a truly disturbing idea.

Draco was sharing Potions with the sixth years as the only seventh year to be in the Potions program. He set his things down, noticing that Ginny Weasley and Daphne Greengrass came in together, laughing about something.

Ah, yet another source of my universal disorder.

Draco thought about it for a moment. Maybe not so much so. Ginny and Daphne were both sixth years, both prefects, both in the Potions program. Snape didn't seem to particularly hate Ginny so he might even be turning a blind eye to her and Daphne.

Maybe Daphne was why the ginger girl wasn't into Potter any more. Draco grinned at the image he brought up in his mind. That would be interesting.

Still, Draco wanted balance. He stopped Ginny and Daphne on their way to their usual table.

"Weasley, sit."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Why would I do that?"

"It's okay, Ginny. We're just doing notes today. I'll catch you in Herbology." Daphne urged her, moving away. Ginny watched her go, then sat herself down, pulling her quill and parchment from her bag.

"You aren't into Potter any more."

"Well spotted. Are you trying to arrange an assignation? I'm flattered." Ginny muttered absently, sketching in the margins of her notes from the previous day.

"No. I want you to go back to lusting after Potter."

Ginny's quill stopped even as Snape entered. For a few moments, as Snape lectured, Ginny sat in complete silent stillness.

"Why would I want to do that?" she finally hissed.

"Because there will be balance in the world again if you do."

"There are other girls."

"None as vehement as you."

"So I'm supposed to just turn my feelings on and off based entirely on your conceptions of universal balance?"

"Well, yeah."

They were silent for longer this time. Finally Ginny said, "You think that people are just toys for you to play with. That's your problem."

Draco grinned and leaned in to her, whispering in her ear, "Don't you like it when I play with you?"

Ginny's left hand lashed out, catching him in the cheek. He was un prepared and fell back with his seat to the floor.

Draco stared up at her as she glared down at him. "You! Ugh! How dare you!"

Though her tone was of affront and hurt, he saw a glimmer of pure amusement in her eyes. He had played right into her hands. Dammit. But Snape couldn't possibly believe this. He scrambled to his feet to see Snape glaring at him. Snape handed Ginny a note he hastily scribbled and the younger girl left the room.

Forget balance, he thought. This was fucking war.

888

Ginny was waiting for Daphne at Herbology.

"That was bloody brilliant, Gin."

Ginny laughed. "Think nothing of it! Coming to work with me tonight? Spike said he can make it to the Forrest."

"Great! I'll be there. I have prefect duties tomorrow. I can try to arrange it with Snape if you still want to get together."

"No one'll mind if we disappear for an hour or so."

I hope you're right, Daphne thought, following her new best friend into the Herbology lab.

(A/N: Sorry to have disappeared like that. I've been a raving bitch for the past week because of my GREs. Any way, hopefully I'm back for a while. Def until December at least. I'm close to finishing several of my stories so you guys can look forward to some new fics in the future.


	11. Chapter 10

(A/N: I'M ALIVE! I can't promise anything like regular updates right now and I apologize for that but this story at least will be able to update for a little while yet. I found an old copy of it that I had backed up like four months ago which has chapters ten, eleven and twelve on it! that still leaves chapters 13 through 16 unaccounted for so after chapter twelve, don't expect any updates on this one until my computer decides it wants to be fixed. Until then, feel free to sit back and bask in the Harry Potterness.)

Chapter Ten

Irritating Bint

Daphne blocked Ginny's punch before continuing the conversation they had been having a few seconds ago.

"I know exactly what you mean, but seriously, how does it escape your brother that Hermione is not stupid? She has to know he likes her."

Ginny dodged Daphne's knee as it arched towards her stomach.

"I don't know. It gets on my nerves. I swear if I hear him say one more thing about her, I may just lock them both in a closet together. See who survives."

Daphne laughed, "So where does your brother think you go at night?"

"He doesn't even know I'm gone. I pulled some strings with Hermione and she keeps him busy at night."

"Have you told anyone?"

"No. I mean what do you say? 'You know those things that go bump in the night? I hunt them down and kill them'? No thanks, enough people think I'm crazy."

"I don't think you're crazy, Ginny."

Ginny smiled ruefully at Daphne as they ended their practice. Spike had promised to help them out as much as he could, but he couldn't make every night and the girls had fallen into a familiar routine in his absence.

"Thanks. It's just I hate that, you know? Being called crazy. It's such an ugly word."

Daphne didn't add that Ginny had probably been down that road before. They both knew it.

Instead they walked back to the castle, arms around each others shoulders, laughing like the girls they were, leaving behind, for the moment, the heroes they had to be.

888

Draco was waiting for her when she got back to the common room. It was the third night in a row that he had noticed. God only knew how long it had been going on before hand. She stepped into the common room, smelling of sweat and the crisp night air.

She stopped as she saw him, offering up a smile.

"What are you still doing up? You don't have duty tonight," she asked.

Draco decided against confronting her then and there. On the other hand, he saw no harm in putting her a little on the edge. "I could ask you the same thing."

She grinned prettily at him. "Maybe I was meeting with some raven haired handsome hero on the edges of the Forbidden forest for some extra curicular activities."

Draco glared at her, knowing exactly who she was talking about. She batted her eyelashes.

"What about you? Waiting up for some firey young lass to fall into your lap?"

Draco fought down a blush (Malfoys do not fucking BLUSH! he told himself), knowing again who she was talking about.

"Look, what I do in my spare time doesn't matter and as long as I keep my grades up and my head out of trouble, I doubt Snape cares."

Draco scowled at her as she flounced out of the room. He hated when someone knew something he didn't. He resolved to find out exactly what was going on with her if it killed him.

888

Draco wasn't the only one noticing things. It was over three weeks into school and Hermione couldn't help but notice that Ginny was actively avoiding Dawn. Hermione liked Dawn. The younger girl was eager to learn and always asking Hermione questions. At first she was too flattered to notice that Dawn never asked Ginny any questions. Once she noticed that, she also caught that Ginny didn't offer Dawn any help. Ginny was smart enough she didn't often need Hermione's help but they usually hung out after classes and before dinner in their room.

But lately Ginny had been falling silent whenever Dawn came into the room, preferring to read one of her books. At first Hermione didn't think anything of it. Ginny was shy, especially since the incident her first year. But it kept on and lately Ginny had taken to leaving the room whenever Dawn came in.

At first Hermione thought maybe it was the fact that Dawn was obviously flirting with Harry. Ginny had told Hermione she was over Harry, but that didn't mean all that much. Girls hated not being over boys that didn't like them. But if that was the case, why hadn't she done anything during those first few weeks of school when Harry obviously was trying to get her attention twenty-four seven?

It didn't make sense. Even less so given Ginny's recent disappearances. Lately Ginny had been disappearing for an hour or so every night. Ron had no idea but he was pretty clueless about most things.

As usual, just thinking of Ron caused Hermione's breath to quicken and her heart to flutter. She knew he liked her, it was pretty hard not to. She really needed to tell him she liked him back and make out with the silly git but it was an effort to breath properly around him and she would be damned before she let him know her true feelings before she was ready.

Hermione pushed out thoughts of the man she fancied and turned to Dawn who was sitting beside her.

"Do you notice anything about Ginny?" she asked the younger girl.

Dawn frowned at her. "What do you mean?"

"Well, it's just that she seems to avoid you. Do you think it could have anything to do with Harry?"

"What do you mean? I thought she wasn't interested."

"It's hard to tell in that regard. Maybe you should back off him." Hermione wanted to add that everyone knew Dawn fancied Seamus and was just trying to get his attention. Judging by Seamus' behavior lately, Dawn had his attention.

"I don't see why she wouldn't like me."

"Maybe she sees you as having taken Harry from her." Hermione hazarded.

"I don't see how. She had six years and she hasn't managed to tie him down yet."

Hermione kept her tongue, resolving to wait this one out. Who knew, maybe it would just fix itself.

888

"Weasley, pair up with Summers."

Ginny glanced up sharply from her notes for Potions at the assignment. It was a simple transfiguration exercise and she had been planning on having Colin as partner and therefore being able to sit out the entire futile activity and study for the quiz in Advanced Potions. Her brows arched downward in a frown as Dawn Summers practically bounced over to her desk.

The assignment was to transfigure the other person's clothes drastically, the only provision being that the clothes could not disappear.

Ginny knew her way around the exercise, having helped Hermione with it almost a year prior. The benefits to having a sixth year for a friend: she learned most of the lesser spells early on.

She smoothed away her frown as Dawn sat down.

"You want to go first?" She asked Dawn.

"Uh, sure."

Ginny stood up, standing at ease as Dawn brandished her wand.

"Why don't you like me?"

The question caught Ginny off guard as Dawn laboriously turned her black sneakers into red pumps. Ginny recovered well, used to lying.

"Is there some rule that says everyone has to like you?" she returned as Dawn started on her socks.

"No, but since we're in the same dorm room and everything, I just thought maybe you could tell me."

Ginny felt her socks turn into tights before Dawn started on her jeans. "I don't see how it's any of your concern. I have my own reasons."

Dawn watched her closely, as she silently turned Ginny's jeans into a long black skirt and her tee shirt into a red camisole.

"Still, there has to be a good reason. If you would just-"

Ginny met her eyes. "There is. But you don't need to know it."

With a single flick of her wand, Dawn's knee length green floral skirt and white button up shirt turned into daisy duke shorts and a bikini top. Dawn's long hair curled on itself and threaded into two wayward braids. The entire class turned to face them.

"Stay out of my business, Summers," Ginny muttered. She muttered another spell and her own clothes reverted to normal. She gathered her things and left, leaving Dawn feeling very exposed in her ensemble.

888

Blaise Zabini repressed a yawn as he gleefully skipped Divination. He knew he should have taken Draco's advice and dropped the class but he truly had no idea what he wanted to do and he saw no need not to take it.

He grunted as something angry and red bumped into him.

"Watch yourself, or I'll report you." He snarled.

"For what? Skipping? Don't mess with me."

Blaise squinted down at the girl he had bumped into.

"Ginny Weasley? Who would have figured you for a skipper!"

Ginny glared up at him and he suddenly realized it wasn't that far down to her. She had gotten tall somewhere along the line.

"Not in the mood, Zabini. Fuck off."

"Aw, but what do I get for not tattling?" He cooed, leaning in. He wouldn't really kiss her, he knew. He didn't like her like that. Still it wouldn't hurt to know just what she would do. After all, you had to be blind to miss the way Draco kept looking at the girl.

Ginny's knee came sharply up into an area they should not have been. Blaise doubled over gasping for breath even as Ginny snarled, "Baiser d'avant que je suis aie forcé au désordre vous en haut."

Blaise stared after her. After a moment the door to her classroom opened and Luna Lovegood poked her head out. "Oh, hello Blaise. Have you seen Ginny?"

Blaise just nodded. Luna smiled beautifully as he pointed in the direction she had gone. "Thank you, sweet." Luna leaned down and kissed him soundly before traisping off.

Blaise watched her catch up with Ginny, thinking, _So, Draco isn't the only one who speaks French around here. _

French Translation:

Fuck off before I'm forced to mess you up.

(A/N: HOpe you all liked it! I will be replying to comments later I just don't have the time right now! Hope you're having fun and with any luck, I should have a new chapter for something up soon.


	12. Chapter 11

(A/N: Sorry for the delay on this one. Internet was down at the library and then FF was down too. This is my favorite chapter so far! Hope you guys like it!)

Chapter Eleven

I don't Really wanna fight

Ginny tossed her bangs from her face, wishing once again that she had a bobby pin or something. The movement caught Snape's eye and he focused on her for an instant before Theodore Nott started swearing as his potion bubbled out of control.

Daphne slid her wand back into her leather apron's pocket. Ginny smiled brightly at Daphne, her partner. The two were quite a force to be reckoned with. Draco had a taste already and now Nott was an unwitting accomplice.

Ginny and Daphne got along famously. It was over a month into the school year. There had been a few skirmishes with Voldemort lately but mostly the students of Hogwarts were able to get on with school life. Which for Ginny, included learning a thing or two about killing creatures of the night.

Daphne added the powdered arrowroot at precisely the right moment, just before Ginny herself could reach for it. Ginny grinned at Daphne.

"Awfully buddy buddy, aren't we, Freckles?"

Ginny coolly transferred her gaze to Draco Malfoy as he leaned over. He hadn't tried to be her partner since that first disastrous episode but he kept close to her, keeping an eye on her as it were.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Isn't it obvious?" he said with an indecent leer. "You and Daphne are practically joined at the hips."

Ginny laughed quietly. "Don't project your own feelings of inadequacy on me simply because you can't bear the truth."

Snape was walking around, handing out the tests from the previous class. Ginny glanced meaningfully at his parchment then to her own perfect score. Draco made a face at her then turned his paper so she could see his own perfect score. Ginny tapped a finger to her lip.

"Well that can't be it! What on earth could you be compensating for?"

"Are you implying I'm gay?" he asked, mildly amused.

"L'enfer, tout le monde a su, nous vous avons détesté juste si nous vous permettez de croyons que vous êtes gai," Ginny replied in flawless French. Draco barely blinked. She wasn't too surprised herself. She had a feeling Blaise couldn't keep a secret from his best mate.

Ginny shook her head as the bell rang, dismissing class.

"Done for the day, Gin. What about you?" Daphne asked, as if she didn't know every nuance of Ginny's schedule.

"Yeah. Lunch is soon. Walk with me?" Ginny asked, throwing a glance at Draco to see his reaction. He leaned against his table, watching her as she languidly wrapped an arm around Daphne's waist. Daphne, well aware of the conversation, pretended to take no notice but continued to talk about the questions she had gotten wrong on the test.

888

Hermione looked up from her book as Ginny and Daphne burst into the Great Hall, laughing and clutching at each other for support. Hermione couldn't help a look at Dawn. Dawn was still upset over the incident in Transfiguration. Hermione agreed that Ginny should have been a bit more prudent given the circumstances, but she also thought that Ginny had every right to a bit of privacy. And not just because of the Chamber ordeal.

She had tried to tell Dawn to just drop it but Dawn wasn't exactly the kind to listen to that. She was pissed at Ginny.

Hermione found herself staring at Ginny for a moment. There was something different about the younger girl. Something that went beyond this irrational dislike of Dawn. She took a moment to study Ginny. The girl was taller but that wasn't all of it. It went well beyond anything physical. She was wearing jeans and a tee shirt, a contrast to Daphne's peasant top and bohemian inspired skirt. Still, they seemed to belong together, like two pieces of a puzzle. But they weren't the only pieces.

Dawn stood up as Daphne turned to make her way to her table. Hermione was close enough to hear the conversation that followed, which was why she understood why what happened next, happened.

Ginny turned from the departing Daphne to see Dawn.

"Excuse me, Summers."

"What's your problem?" Dawn demanded.

"Excuse me? I think I answered that yesterday."

"No, you didn't. You evaded then turned me into Daisy Duke."

Ginny eyed Dawn silently for a moment. If Dawn had waited until Ginny spoke again, the entire episode that followed might have been avoided. As it was, Dawn didn't.

"I didn't think there was any excuse to be such a bitch."

It happened quickly. One second, Ginny was staring at Dawn in disbelief. Then Dawn was screaming as Ginny straddled her, pulling her dark hair and screaming, "You don't want to fucking know! You don't want to know!"

888

Daphne had no idea what the brunette said to Ginny to provoke her but she swore, rushing over to pull Ginny off the new girl. Ginny was fueled by feminine rage and it was hard to pull her off, but Daphne managed somehow. Super human strength helped. Hermione Granger came over to help Dawn up as Daphne tried to reason with Ginny.

"Ginny? Ginny? Listen to me! Snap the fuck out of it!"

Ginny glared at Daphne but managed to control herself.

"Ginny, I don't care what she said, you can't just go around almost killing girls."

Ginny looked away, ashamed.

Daphne had the situation under control and it would have stayed under control, but once again Dawn opened her mouth. Hermione had helped her up by now. Her face was flushed but she seemed un harmed.

"Jesus Christ, are you crazy?" Dawn screamed at Ginny.

Daphne, facing Ginny, stiffened even as Ginny's eyes narrowed. Daphne had never hated a word so much. The word held echoes for both girls and Daphne could see exactly why Ginny had attacked the other girl.

Slowly, she turned to face Dawn. "Oh, hell no. You did not just say what I think you said."

"You heard me, Greenie and keep out of my business!" Dawn snarled.

Daphne let go of Ginny and faced Dawn fully. "You see that's the problem, you little cunt," she said, advancing on Dawn. Dawn, who was a good three inches shorter than both Ginny and Daphne, flinched back.

"You made it my fucking problem when you messed with my best friend."

"Ginny! Stop this. Stop being such a kid!"

Daphne did not turn from Dawn, but she registered Harry Potter approach Ginny. Ginny eyed Harry disdainfully. "Right, cause you know all about being mature, don't you Harry?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Flirting around with Dawn like it'll get you anywhere with me. I'm over you. Stop making an idiot of yourself."

Harry flushed, "At least I don't run around playing games I can't win, Gin. I know enough to know when to move on."

"Oh, don't you dare bring that shit up!"

"Why not? Just cause you can't take a hint when you're given one!"

"You know as well as I do what happened!" she hissed at him.

"At least I knew what was going to happen before it did."

"Are you calling me stupid?"

"Maybe I am."

"Don't talk to my sister that way!" Ron growled, stepping forward. "You're my best mate, Harry, but Ginny's suffered enough from that mistake."

"Right, cause you know all about mistakes, Ron," Harry said, turning on him.

"Harry..." Ron began warningly.

Meanwhile, Draco stepped over to Daphne coolly. "Daph, I appreciate the effort for house supremacy, but I would prefer not to see you expelled. It is only October."

"You should listen to your boyfriend, Green," Dawn hissed, trying to be brave again.

"He's not my boyfriend but you can have him if you don't think Harry's gonna cut it."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means you should stop fucking with Seamus and leave Potter alone!"

Seamus sidled up to Draco, observing the situations around them. "Um... should we stop them or something?"

"Nah, let them have their fun."

"But shouldn't we do something?" Seamus insisted, as Hermione and Pansy both rushed to defend Harry.

"Well, if you insist," Draco sighed. He really had no intention of getting beat up today, but fisticuffs were better than yelling any day. He slipped in between Ginny and Ron to move to Pansy. Harry faltered as Draco took Pansy's face in his hands and kissed her.

"That's it!" Harry howled and pulled Draco from Pansy. Draco stumbled back into Seamus who bumped into Daphne. Daphne decided to play that game too and curled her arms around Seamus as if protecting him. Dawn went bright pink and launched herself at Daphne. Daphne stumbled back into Draco who lost his balance and landed face first in Ginny Weasley's cleavage.

Draco didn't mind too much until Ron pulled him out of his sister's breasts and broke his nose. Draco swore before bloodying Ron's lip.

Seamus was trying to pull Dawn off of Daphne and succeeded in getting her elbow to his eye. He let go of her. She turned to apologize but Daphne slipped one arm around her neck, pulling back. Seamus stepped in again but got a fist to the jaw this time.

Harry decided he liked his friends after all and launched himself at Draco. He got fist to the nose for his trouble. His nose remained in one piece but Harry could tell he would have a bruise there later. Pansy inexplicably leapt on Draco's back, hauling him off Harry. Draco stumbled back as Pansy slid off, bumping into Ginny. The two fell in a mix of limbs.

Ginny found her skin tingling where he was touching her. He pushed himself up, staring down at her with his perfect grey eyes. Ginny found her fingers lacing around his tie, pulling him inexorably down to him.

Draco never found where that would have taken him, for at that moment, Snape grabbed him by the back of his shirt, hauling him to his feet. Snape reached out, taking Ginny with the other hand.

Draco glanced around to see the other students held in similar fashion, except for Harry and Pansy who were under one of the tables and appeared to be making out.

Snape sighed. "Some days my job is not worth it," he muttered, leading them to the Headmaster's office.

(A/N: This is like, the best fight scene I've ever written. No joke. I love it sooo much.

Ginny's comment: Hell, everyone knew, we just hated you so we let you believe you're gay.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Detention: Part One

Ginny set her jaw, resisting the urge to cross her arms over her chest. That would get her nowhere fast. Instead, she took the two buckets and walked over to the sink.

Dawn rubbed her arms in the chill of the dungeon. She had never gotten detention before. Well, back in Sunnydale but here, detention was slightly different. For instance, she was less likely to have a bunch of demons break in and try to take her captive because of her sister. It was possible, but not entirely likely.

Ginny finished filling the buckets and handed one to Dawn silently. Dawn took it, taking the mop from the corner.

Ginny sighed, "Don't you know anything? We have to sweep the room first."

Dawn frowned, "So why did you fill the buckets up? Doesn't the floor dry faster if the water's hot?"

"Nice to see you know something about cleaning after all," Ginny said with a half smile. "We can just heat them up later."

"Snape said we can't use magic."

"We can't use magic on the floor. We can use magic to mess with the water."

Dawn couldn't argue with that so she helped Ginny move the desks in silence.

"Sorry I called you crazy," Dawn blurted, after a few tense minutes.

Ginny glanced at her. "Are you really? Or are you just saying that because that's what you're supposed to say to people after a fight."

"I don't know why you did that, started trying to kill me, that is, but I'm beginning to think I don't really want to. But in all fairness, I guess I was being a bit of a bitch."

"Then apology accepted. Look," Ginny said, moving a desk by herself. "I don't like you. I may never like you. I'm not exactly certain why it is, but I'm willing to stay out of your way if you stay out of mine."

"What exactly are you offering?" Dawn asked.

"A truce. We don't fight in class or around the others. If our teachers put us together, we'll do our best not to kill each other. We both can hang with Hermione."

Dawn nodded, "Alright. That sounds doable."

"Great, now do us both a favor and ask Seamus out already."

Dawn blushed, "What makes you think I like him?"

"Any idiot can see that. I may not like you much, but Seamus is a great guy. If you want to date him, just date him already."

888

Draco was thinking about Ginny and the kiss that almost had been. Normally his detention partner, Harry "Can't-go-anywhere-without-someone-trying-to-kill-me" Potter, would have driven him into a near homicidal state by now. However, Potter was distracted by what Draco assumed were thoughts of Pansy Parkinson.

Draco, on the other hand, was wondering what it would have been like to kiss Ginny. He was reasonably sure he didn't like her, not like that, anyway. Still, she was such a firecracker, he had to wonder. Would she be sweet, or would she be one inch short of killing him?

And why did he care? He didn't like her.

No, Ginny was just another pretty face for him. The only tempting thing about her was the fact that she was a Weasley and off limits by that token. Thus, she was twice as irresistible.

"Hey, Potter," Draco called to his companion.

Potter snapped out of his reverie and looked at Draco. "What?" He snapped, putting his elbow into the cauldron he was washing.

"Do you fancy girl Weasel?"

"Her name's Ginny," Harry snarled.

"Don't be so indignant. It was a simple question."

"I don't have to answer that."

"True. But if you don't I'll assume you're still hung up on her and then pursue both her and Pansy Parkinson relentlessly. And believe me, I'll get them both."

Potter winced. "Christ, Don't play fair do you?"

Draco waited.

"Alright, fine. I don't like Ginny any more. What's it to you?"

Draco shrugged, "Not entirely sure. I think I might seduce her."

Draco expected a passionate response from Potter, but he was a little surprised when the Gryffindor laughed.

"What?" Draco asked, affronted.

"Nothing, just good luck with that, Malfoy."

"What's that suppose to mean? Is she hard to lay or something?"

"Try fucking impossible. Ginny's a great person and all, but she can and will kick your ass from here to Ipswich if she doesn't want to fuck you."

"Speaking from experience there?" Draco smirked.

"Not at all. See, I have one grand advantage: Ginny likes me. Something that works in my favor. But what do I know? I'm sure she'll be willing to date you, get kicked out of her family and be ignored by you when you decide she'd been enough fun."

Draco fell silent. He wanted to deny what Potter was saying, but he didn't know yet that it wasn't true.

(A/N: I love Draco. Really I do.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Detention: Part Two

Hermione Granger was not stupid by any stretch of the imagination. So she had noticed that Ginny borderline fancied Malfoy, that Pansy was infatuated with Harry and, most importantly, that Daphne and Ginny had something curious going.

Hermione could not have asked for a better afternoon if she tried. True she was in detention, which was regrettable, but she was in it with the two people she wanted to talk to most: Daphne Greengrass and Pansy Parkinson.

Their detention consisted of cleaning the tables in the Transfiguration classroom. Hermione could have magicked them clean with none the wiser but she was actually looking forward to having a good hour or so with the two Slytherins.

Hermione had nothing against Daphne. Pansy was irritating but so far the bottle blond hadn't bothered her all that much. Daphne had two older brothers and a younger sister, or so Hermione had read. The brothers were much older and out of school but Hermione remembered seeing the sister around.

There was something between Daphne and Ginny. Hermione wasn't sure what, but the Slytherin girl had been strangely quick to defend Ginny the other day. Hermione wasn't sure what Ginny did when she wasn't on duty, but many nights she was out and Hermione doubted she was studying.

Hermione wanted to know. She wanted to know what Pansy intended with Harry. She wanted to know if Daphne and Ginny actually were friends or anything.

But she couldn't just ask them.

Daphne however, seemed to have an affinity for helping Gryffindors for she turned to Hermione.

"What exactly do you see in Weasley?"

"What does Parkinson see in Harry?" Hermione retorted.

"What the hell do you mean?" Pansy snapped, looking caught.

Hermione mentally stepped out of the conversation. Instead, she became a spectator to the two girls.

Daphne smirked. "Isn't it obvious? Everyone knows you fancy Potter."

"I do not!"

"Pans, you were making out with him under the table."

Pansy flushed. "I know! I just... he's... well..."

"You like him. Pansy, it's perfectly normal! He's a hero and... well he isn't that bad to look at."

"Hey, I saw him first," Pansy said.

Daphne laughed. "So you did. Pans, if you think you can just go back to being his enemy after today, you're just kidding yourself. If you really hated him, I suppose you could. But you don't hate him, Pans. You like him. Maybe you love him. I don't know. I do know you can't just walk away from this. You can't just be a bitch. Not to him. Not any more."

Pansy stared at Daphne for a second.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah. Don't know how tomorrow's going to play out, but... well I won't just turn away from him."

They worked in silence again. The silence was oppressive, overwhelming. Finally Hermione couldn't take the silence.

"How long have you liked him?"

Pansy looked at Hermione with surprise. She looked for a moment as if she wouldn't answer.

"Since first year," Pansy finally sighed. "I didn't want to, you know. I had heard all the stories, read all the books. I was prepared to go for him. I mean, he was Harry fucking Potter. Then I saw him. And he was... he was just amazing. Then... then he got sorted into Gryffindor. So I prepared to hate him. Then... he turned out so... so selfless. So self sacrificing. And that turned me on."

"So...you think this might be real?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Let me put it this way, if he wasn't a Gryffindor, I would have torn his clothes off him a long time ago," Pansy smirked.

The girls laughed at that.

"So, that's really all that holds you back?" Daphne asked curiously. "Gryffindors aren't that bad, you know."

"You'd know. Is she why you disappear every night?" Pansy asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Ginny Weasley. I saw you stand up for her. Daph, I'm your friend. You can tell me. I...I won't laugh. I won't judge you."

"Do you really want to be talking about this? I mean, in front of me?" Hermione asked.

"Why not? I don't like you, Granger, but I trust you to keep a secret," Pansy said.

"Pansy," Daphne began. "I'm not...with Ginny. We're just friends. We share some common interests."

"Daphie, I can understand. Just tell me..."

"Pans, you're an only child. Does that help?"

"Oh... OH! Which one is it?"

"Mostly Tulio but Astoria isn't helping matters and Ethan is too far away to really help."

Hermione had the feeling it was mostly a lie. Not a lie exactly, but a way to distract them from the real trouble. Ginny and Daphne hung out because they weren't only children but it went deeper and further than that. Much further.

(A/N: I love this story. Still have no idea where it's all going but I'm having fun writing it.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Nothing Changes

Life returned to something akin to normal. Ginny and Dawn avoided each other out of mutual respect while being courteous to each other in class.

Seamus asked Dawn to accompany him to Hogsmeade and she accepted. Pansy and Harry were seen three days later, making out during breakfast. Thought it doubtlessly ruined the breakfasts of many a Slytherin, the rest of the school seemed in agreement when Ginny pulled Ron and Hermione onto the table to start applauding the couple.

Dumbledore was understandably excited. Snape, it was a little harder to tell with. But no points were docked. Whether this was because Snape was really fine with the relationship or because the other professors threatened him bodily harm, no one would say.

Ginny and Daphne continued to disappear but Hermione made less of it than usual.

It took Draco three weeks to notice Daphne's shirking of duties. He might have made nothing of it but lately Pansy had taken to either missing half her shift or bringing Harry along with her.

Draco wasn't particularly happy with Pansy's choice of beaus but he couldn't complain without pissing off either Pansy or one of the other Slytherin or Gryffindor Girls, who seemed to see this as Romeo and Juliet without the blood. Draco had offered to off one of Potter's friends, upholding his role as the Tybalt but that suggestion had earned him more than a few glares.

Draco decided it was time to see what Daphne did on her off nights.

He had no idea how that simple decision would change his life.

888

Friday Draco had off. As did Daphne.

As night fell Draco noticed the unease in Daphne. He had never really given it much thought before but she did seem to fidget a trifle more easily when the sun was down.

He took pity on her and made a pretense of leaving the common room for the bathroom. He counted to ten then snuck back into the common room.

Daphne's yellow hair flashed as she slipped from the room. Draco smiled and followed her.

Daphne moved fast but Draco managed to keep up with her as she wrapped herself in her robes and left the castle. He grabbed his own dark green cloak and followed her.

He was not terribly surprised to see her head to the Forbidden Forrest. He pulled his wand. He was pretty sure Daphne knew how to take care of herself but it never hurt to be prepared.

Besides, who knew if she would be inclined to help him out.

He followed her in. She didn't go too far into the Forest. Another girl was waiting for her not twenty yards in. Draco couldn't make out her face from his distance but she had dark hair pulled back in a ponytail. Daphne shed her robe before pulling her own hair into a messy bun.

"You ready?" the other girl asked. Draco felt he should know her but set it aside for now.

Daphne nodded. "No Spike tonight?"

Draco wondered what type of spike they were talking about but the question was soon pushed from his mind as Daphne and the mystery girl faced each other and began to fight.

It was not the bitchy, girly fight from the Great Hall but something he expected to see in a well directed action thriller. Daphne lashed out, her right fist aiming for the stomach of the other girl. She dodged expertly, returning the move with one of her own.

It was like watching a well choreographed scene. Only there were discrepancies, Draco noticed. All of a sudden one would actually land a blow. The fight would pause as each assessed themselves.

Then the fight would pick back up.

Draco was strangely captivated and so he almost didn't notice the figures approaching.

888

Ginny tossed back her bangs and smirked at Daphne who smirked right back. She threw a right hook at Daphne's head. Daphne dodged, stepping in to lash at Ginny's side, which was exposed. Ginny blocked the blow in time, dancing back.

Daphne grinned and darted in again. Ginny kept enough space and sent a kick at Daphne's head. Daphne caught her foot. Ginny bent that knee and leapt up, bring in her other foot around to crack Daphne in the jaw. Daphne released Ginny's foot with a laugh.

Ginny stepped up to her friend. "You okay?"

"Yeah. That was bloody brilliant, Ginny. Show me how?"

Ginny grinned back and moved to do so but froze.

Daphne frowned at her. Then she realized Ginny wasn't staring at her but rather past her. Slowly, as though she was stuck in pudding, she turned. Three shadowy figures stood in the moonlight. With a surreal calm, Daphne turned back to Ginny and looked beyond her. Another three stood there.

Ginny met Daphne's eyes with a wildly bright look. Daphne recognized that look as easily as she recognized the sudden thrill pervading her body. These were vampires and not the nice Edward Cullens brand. These were nosferatu. These were creatures of the night.

Ginny and Daphne each looked at each other. It was three to one. Hard odds, though not impossible. They would get hurt and they would do hurt.

This was what they had been waiting for.

(A/N: Finally we get some action.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

With A Touch Of Faith

Everything in the clearing was still as death. Ginny and Daphne were looking at the vampires and the vampires were looking back.

"Pretty little Slayers," one of the vampires whispered. The final word traveled around the clearing, a sibilant sound.

Ginny glanced at Daphne. "Are you sure? I can call us some brooms if you want..."

Daphne grinned as adrenaline surged through her, drowning whatever hesitation she might have felt. "Don't be silly, Ginny."

888

Draco nearly fell out of the tree. "Are you kidding me," he muttered.

But now that Daphne had said something, he recognized the dark red hair that had looked nearly black in the moonlight and the lithe figure he had found himself staring at lately.

What the hell had the pale guy meant by Slayers? That's what Draco wanted to know.

Movement from below caught his attention again and he leaned forward again to watch.

Ginny had dropped into a defensive crouch that Draco already recognized from her earlier sparring lessons with Daphne. Daphne moved into a similar position, feet evenly spaced apart and a look of chill determination on her face.

Draco watched Ginny kick a pale chap in the face and wondered why Ginny and Daphne had chosen this. Had they? He wondered.

Ginny seemed the last person ever to want to train. She could take care of herself in a wizard's duel and didn't seem to care much about any other sort of fighting. But here she was, fighting like a pro.

He watched them fight. Had someone picked the pair of them? That made sense. Daphne and Ginny were a good team and he had the feeling it had less to do with their training and more to do with a natural comfort the pair felt around each other.

Draco suddenly tensed as something sharp poked his back.

"Looks like they missed one," a strong feminine voice whispered from behind him.

Draco started to turn his head but a familiar male voice interrupted.

"Faith, don't be stupid. He's my nephew."

Draco could sense a tension that had nothing to do with the nature of the fight raging below him. This was the good old fashioned Wanna-jump-your-bones tension that seemed to be taking over Hogwarts of late.

The sharp object disappeared from his back and he turned to see a dark haired beauty, a few years older than him, standing on the branch. Behind her Spike leaned against the tree trunk, looking triumphant.

"Makes sense," the woman muttered.

Draco suddenly felt he knew her. Well, not her, but there was that curious smell about her and it took him a minute to remember where he had last smelled it. Ginny smelled like it. And now that he thought about it, so had Daphne.

The woman looked out and down at where Ginny and Daphne were fighting the last two.

"Spike, please tell me those are the Slayers we're looking for."

Spike smiled. "Wouldn't you like to know, Faith,"

She glared at him and once again Draco could feel the sexual tension between the pair.

Spike looked down at the girls. "I'll get them to you, Faith. Where would work?"

This final part was to Draco.

"Um...we have a Hogsmeade weekend this week. I could get Daphne to the Hogs Head. Would that work?"

Spike nodded. "We'll get Ginny there."

888

Daphne stood in the clearing, staring at Ginny. They were covered in dust and the knowledge that play time was over.

"We...did it," Ginny whispered.

"Yeah, we did."

For a moment they looked at each other, on the verge of crying.

Then Ginny laughed. It was nerves but the next thing she knew, Daphne was laughing too. Ginny threw her arm around Daphne's shoulders and, laughing, they walked back to the castle, flushed with their first victory.

(A/N: Tada! Hope you like!


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

No Good Deed Will I Do Again

Now that Draco knew what to look for he had realized something else about Ginny and Daphne. Neither girl made a single sound when they moved.

The vampire blood in him let him hear, see and smell things better than a normal person and he had always liked being able to smell things better than anyone else and hear things better too.

It was weird that around Ginny and Daphne he had to rely on them to make the noises. If they didn't want to be heard, he had no doubt that they could remain utterly silent.

Draco missed being able to hear everyone and now he wanted their sounds back.

He shoved that from his mind and walked over to Daphne.

"Daphne, we need to talk."

Daphne looked slightly miffed at this. "I thought we already covered _everything_ we had to talk about."

"No."

Ginny's eyebrow hitched up at his tone. The quiet smile on her lips went nowhere but there was a subtle shift in her stance. He realized then that she would fight him if she had to.

He suddenly realized that he wanted that. It was preferable to the alternative: making out with her.

That wasn't to say he didn't want to make out with her. He did. God, did he. But he couldn't act on every one of those little impulses of his.

Ginny's eyes narrowed and her smile widened. Draco realized he had shifted into a defensive stance himself.

Daphne rolled her eyes. "Stop, you two," she snapped, glaring particularly hard at Ginny who slid easily back into a neutral stance.

"Where?" Daphne asked.

"Got anything planned for Hogsmeade?"

Daphne glanced over her shoulder at Ginny who shrugged then shook her head.

"Nope. You do know I'm not your type, don't you?" she asked with amusement.

"Enough of that sass," Draco returned. "Meet me at the Hogs Head."

For reasons he couldn't explain, he looked at Ginny and said, "You're welcome to come too."

Ginny smiled at him but shook her head. "Wouldn't dream of interrupting a Slytherin tryst."

"I don't sleep around," Draco snapped.

Ginny blinked then shrugged. "If you say so," she replied before she turned to leave.

888

Hermione was having a hard time keeping her hands off Ron. She was having an even harder time getting used to Harry and Pansy randomly making out. Since Gryffindor already had one very open relationship on its hands, she wasn't sure how the house would react if she started tackling Ron in the corridors as Pansy was doing to Harry. Not that Harry appeared to mind it.

Harry and Pansy were happy which was shocking and just a little...well, weird. Not to the point Hermione felt the need to do anything about it, but still, it was a little disconcerting to see them together...all the bloody time.

But Hermione had bigger fish to fry. Like what the hell was going on with Ginny.

Unfortunately, thoughts of Ginny led to thoughts of Ron, and…well we all knew where that led.

She saw Seamus and Dawn walking by and remembered it was a Hogsmeade weekend coming up. She entertained a brief fantasy of Ron asking her to Hogsmeade this weekend but pushed it away as the man in question approached.

"Hey, Mione, have you noticed anything about Ginny lately?" he asked, looking over at his sister in concern.

Hermione shrugged. "I guess. Why?"

"She's spending a lot of time with that Daphne girl."

"They're friends, Ron," Hermione explained slowly.

"I know that. I just… I worry, okay?"

"You're not going to go crazy brother on us, are you?"

He managed a quick smile. "No. I just want to know… well, would you mind helping me sneak around this Hogsmeade weekend?"

Hermione felt her heart skip. "Are you… are you asking me on a date?"

He looked surprised then smiled at her. "Yeah, I guess I am."

She smiled up at him. "Then I guess I accept, don't I?"

(A/N: This is a short chapter. I apologize. I just couldn't think of anything else to put in. Sorry.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Storm Front

"It's going to rain," Ginny said absently.

She ducked quickly to avoid the blow from Spike. She matched his fervor, slipping past his guard and throwing her elbow into his chin. He staggered back, grinning at her.

"Didn't think you were paying attention, pet."

She shrugged, forcing her tension out in the gesture. "Just because I'm a little distracted, doesn't mean I can't still kick your ass."

He looked at her. "Duly noted. Now then, what is this about a storm?"

She looked at him. "I didn't say a storm."

"So it's not gonna storm?"

"Oh, it will."

"And how do you know that?" he asked, pulling out a cigarette.

Ginny snatched the cigarette from his lips and snapped it in half. "No smoking."

He looked at her.

"Not in front of me, in any case."

He sighed and put his cigarettes away. "So? The storm?"

"Can't you tell?" she asked.

He looked up at the clear sky. "No. I can't."

She smiled. "Astronomy is pretty cool. My mom taught me a lot of it when I was growing up. Any way, the storm should be coming from the west."

She suddenly tensed. Before she could do more than turn, a dark haired lithe woman burst from the woods, a stake held at eye level.

Ginny reached over, shoving Spike out of the way. As the woman descended, Ginny grabbed the stake, ripping it to the side.

The woman recovered in time to block Ginny's fist before it could break her nose. She landed easily and threw her elbow into Ginny's face. Ginny reached up to block it but missed. She stumbled back and held her ground as the other woman relaxed into a defensive crouch.

Ginny was ready when the woman threw herself back into the fray. This time Ginny took out her knee with a sharp kick and spun to slam her elbow into the woman's neck. The woman fell and Ginny hesitated. She wasn't so into the fight that she would attack the woman when she was down.

Spike suddenly stepped into fight. "You okay, Slayer?"

To Ginny's surprise he wasn't talking to her but rather to the other woman. The woman let him help her to her feet. "Five by five, dead boy. This the girl?" she asked, nodding to Ginny.

Ginny stood there, jaw down. "What the hell?"

The woman grinned at her. "Isn't it obvious, girly? I'm a Slayer too."

888

Buffy leaned into Angel's embrace.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Buffy?" he breathed into her hair.

She nodded. "It's the only way, Angel. I can't do this alone. Even if Faith worked with me again, I don't know if we could manage it. I need everyone in my corner that I can get."

Angel sighed or at least made a close approximation of one. "If you say so, Buffy. I just don't want to lose you."

Buffy looked down at her hands where they clasped his. She knew his unvoiced word.

Again. He didn't want to lose her again.

(A/N: It's a shorter chapter but next chap, Buffy, Faith, Daphne and Ginny all get to meet. Oh, and no one really knows what Faith's phrase Five by five means but I wanted to use it.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Introductions

Ginny shrugged her jacket off and looked over at the woman from the night before. "Faith, right?"

"Ginny."

"What exactly are we doing here?"

"You're meeting the other slayer."

"Which one?"

Faith smiled. "The original slayer."

"Oh," Ginny said.

It had never really occurred to Ginny that there was an original slayer. "What does that mean exactly?"

Faith sighed. "I'll let B. explain that one to you."

"B.?"

"Buff, the Buffster, Buffy. The original slayer. Whatever you want to call her."

Ginny had the distinct impression that Faith wanted to call this Buffy something else, something not so nice and wondered what kind of relationship was there. She was usually pretty good at judging relationships, but it was easier when both parties were there.

Faith jerked her head in the direction of the Hogshead and Ginny took the lead, trying to act more in control than she was. It was disconcerting to not be top dog after all this time. Even with Daphne, there was the unspoken feeling that Ginny was in charge.

She stepped inside, pausing until her eyes eyes adjusted to the dim light. She saw the familiar pale head of Spike standing near the back. He caught her glance and raised an arm to motion her back to him.

"You should hit that," Ginny said to Faith and was pleased when the older girl stumbled. She looked up at Spike with narrowed eyes.

"He's not that good looking," Faith finally said.

"Mmhm, whatever you say," Ginny said, smiling.

Spike eyed the pair of them warily as they came back, as though he knew he'd been the subject of their discussion just now. Which was entirely likely; vampires did have good hearing.

"Good to see the two of you gettin' along," he began.

"Where's Buff, dead boy?" Faith asked.

"In here, Faith," a disembodied voice called from beyond the door.

Spike opened the door and the three of them walked into one of the back rooms. A table was set up and eight people stood around it. Ginny recognized the first, for it was Daphne. Professor Rosenburg and her aide were also there as well as Dawn.

Ginny expected introductions to begin immediately but apparently they were waiting for one more. A moment later, he showed up.

"Sorry I'm late," Draco said, coming into the room. He closed the door behind him and cast a quick silencing charm on the door and Ginny suddenly remembered he was eighteen though why that fact was important enough for her to remember it, was a mystery.

"Introductions," Faith said and pointed to Draco where he stood beside Ginny.

"Draco Malfoy, Slytherin, wizard, vampire descendant," Faith said and Draco flicked his eyebrows up. Ginny too was impressed at her knowledge.

She moved her finger to Spike. "Spike. I think everyone knows him."

"Of course they do, luv," Spike said in what Ginny thought of as Draco's drawl. It sounded better on Draco, she thought absently before pinching her side for thinking such.

Faith gave Spike what was probably meant to be a quelling look but there was a hint of a blush on her cheeks and Ginny wondered if her words hadn't found roots after all. Faith flicked her finger to the next person, a tall man in a tweed jacket and glasses that reminded Ginny a little of Dumbledore's when he wasn't in a good mood, rare though that was. These glasses twinkled but it was a more sombre glimmer.

"Giles, Watcher, bad-ass," she added with a small smile.

"I hardly think that is an appropriate term," he said and Ginny was surprised to find he was British.

Faith made a face at him then pointed to the tall man beside him. "Angel, vampire, former bad-ass but he's reformed," she said this last with a little sigh and Angel gave the ghost of a smile.

Faith transfered her finger to the next person, a small young woman with sandy blond hair and such a feeling of power that Ginny nearly quelled.

"Buffy Summers, Slayer."

Ginny looked at the woman again and swallowed. She could not imagine going against her in a dark room.

"Dawn Summers, Gryffindor, witch," Faith continued and Ginny tore her eyes from Buffy.

"Willow Rosenburg, Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, witch, lesbian," Faith said a trifle maliciously and Willow returned it with her look. It more or less screamed 'backstory and not a nice one'.

"Tara, witch," Faith continued. "Andrew," she began, pointing to a kid with spiky brown hair and a nerdy look. "Amateur Watcher and pain in the ass."

"Hey!" Andrew began but Faith continued over him.

"Daphne Greengrass, Slytherin, witch, Slayer. Ginny Weasley, Gryffindor, witch, Slayer. And I'm Faith, Slayer."

Ginny took a moment to study the relationships in the room. Buffy and Angel were clearly together. Faith and Buffy seemed to hate each other but didn't want to show it in front of the others, though she guessed that everyone knew. At least all the others probably knew.

Ginny could feel the battle of wills to see who would speak first and was surprised when it turned out to be Daphne.

"Glad to meet all of you, but why are we here?" she asked.

"The million galleon question," Draco drawled.

"We're here because of the war," Buffy said. "Because of that and because of something else."

"Don't talk in riddles, Buffy," Giles said.

Faith barked a laugh. "You're one to speak, G-man."

He pushed his glasses up on his nose but said nothing.

"Start at the beginning," Ginny prompted.

"We, that is Faith, Angel, Giles and I, all want to help your world win this war," Buffy said.

"I am happily neutral," Spike said.

"Noted," Buffy said. "We would love to help you get rid of this Voldemort guy and we probably can. I mean, he can't be as bad as an Ubervamp."

Ginny shot Spike a look and he gave her one that said he'd explain later.

"Unfortunately, there is something that I've been looking for for a while and I can find it. But not alone and only for a short period."

"What are you looking for?" Draco asked.

"A Hydra's heart."

Well that explained a lot, Ginny thought.

(A/N: I know. I'm a horrible, cliffie queen. But you love me...right?

To ToDecember- Crossovers are hard. I know a lot of writers get discouraged by a lack of response to their fics. I'll admit, I don't like to work on a story that no one's interested but as long as I have people still favoriting it, even if they don't review,, I'm gonna keep working on it. And besides, this one is one of my favorites so I'm gonna finish it no matter what it takes!


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Rallying and Division

Everyone broke out into speech at the same time. Draco leaned back in his seat, watching the power plays struggling for control. Like Ginny, he was good at reading people and relationships.

He found himself studying Ginny. The redhead was looking a little lost as she tried to keep up with the verbal battle.

Draco pulled out his wand and flicked it at the ceiling, muttering a freezing spell as he did so.

Everyone froze in place. Their eyes, the only part that could move, looked at him.

"Oh, how nice of you all to decide to take turns," Draco drawled. "Very considerate. Now before you go doing anything rash," he continued, looking at Willow who was gathering power. "I think we should hear out Ms. Summers."

He turned his wand on the blonde named Buffy and took the spell off her.

"That's a neat trick," she said, slanting a look his way.

"You think we can trust the others to keep their mouths shut and talk in an orderly fashion?" he asked.

She nodded and he released the spell, looking at Ginny in particular. She had a faint smile on her lips.

"We need a Hydra's Heart."

"That's not going to be easy to get," Ginny said.

"Which is why we need a lot of you. At least two. I'd love to have you all but I think we would get in each other's way."

There were affirmative comments from the whole group.

"So what then?" Draco asked.

"Split up?" Willow guessed.

"That would work," Giles said. "It should only take a few of you to properly get the Hydra's heart and two to have the potion ready for the heart and the rest may focus on the war."

"Quid pro Quo, eh?" Ginny said.

Giles looked pleased, as if Ginny had just confessed that she loved books as much as he did. "Yes. We can help you take down Voldemort. Buffy and Angel would be the most helpful. But Angel's soul is a bit loose. There are ways to snatch it away again. What we need is a way to keep it there."

"I take it that Voldemort could tear his soul away," Draco guessed.

Giles nodded. "Without much effort at all. Which is why we need the heart. With the heart we can make a potion that will keep his soul there no matter who tries to take it."

"And that's what this meeting is about?" Ginny asked. "Finding allies."

"Yes," Buffy answered. "I won't make any of you and I wouldn't be asking if it weren't necessary. But I need help and you are people who can help and can handle yourselves."

Everyone was silent. Draco thought about it. He wouldn't mind going after the Hydra. There was no way in Hell that he was going against Voldemort, not with his family past. Unless Ginny went. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye. Whatever she chose, he would follow her.

"I'll go against the Hydra," Ginny said.

"Me too," Draco said.

Ginny glanced at him and he shrugged. "Someone has to cover your honorable ass, Weasley."

She smiled. "How nice of you."

"I'll go with you two," Spike said. "Someone has to keep the pair of you on track."

"Spike, what about your soul?" Faith asked suddenly.

"What about it?" he asked.

"Would Voldemort be able to take it out?"

"Hell no," Spike said. "I'm not some pansy assed bitch who loses his soul at the first provocation," he drawled. "No offense, Angel."

"How could I possibly take offense to that?" Angel said with a smile.

"Tara and I can take care of the potion," Willow said, pulling the conversation back onto topic. "Andrew, if you'll help?"

Andrew nodded.

"I'll fight Voldemort," Daphne said. She met Draco's eyes and he knew his objection was clear in his face but she just shook her head.

"Me too," Dawn said.

"Then I'll watch the rug rats and the lovebirds," Faith said. She glanced at Giles. "You can come too, book-man."

"I'll try to restrain from jumping for joy," Giles said dryly.

"When do we start?" Ginny asked.

"Tomorrow," Buffy said. "Willow, will you talk to Dumbledore..?"

"Of course," Willow said. "I'll get everything taken care of."

"Good. Thank you. Everyone," she said and Draco could tell she meant it.

The meeting seemed to be dismissed. Tara and Willow walked out, arms linked. Dawn, Buffy, Giles and Angel all left together. Spike looked ready to stay but Faith linked arms with him and Andrew, dragging them both out. Daphne took her leave too and soon it was just Draco and Ginny.

"So you're sure you want to do this?" Draco asked.

"Are you sure you want to? I've got Slayer super strength."

"And I'm part vampire. I might not be as strong as you but I can hold my own, sweetheart."

"Thanks," she said.

"For what?"

"For coming with me. The Hydra is going to be hard and I don't want Daphne in on this."

"So it's okay if I die?"

"No, it isn't. But you can take care of yourself. I know you can, Malfoy. I like Daphne too much. And she likes me too much. We'd spend the whole time trying to keep each other from getting hurt."

"What makes you think I want to watch you get hurt?" he asked.

"I'm not saying you do," she answered. "But I trust you to do what needs to be done, one way or the other."

He watched her leave and wondered if he really could.

(A/N: Happy belated Thanksgiving! And I'm Alive! Yeah me.

To ToDecember- Sorry you had a bad day but glad I could help! :3


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

The Final Battle: Part One

Ginny had chosen her weapons carefully. She had a sword on her hip and her wand. She didn't really need more.

"You look fit to kill," Spike said, coming into the main hall. He was followed by Draco and Dumbledore.

"Miss Weasley, Mr Malfoy, I trust you two know that this is not a plan the school officially recognizes," Dumbledore said.

"I know," Ginny said. She'd half hoped to have Dumbledore lurking in the background like he always seemed to where Harry was concerned but this plan was clearly too risky Way worse than most of the stuff Harry had done over the years. Besides, if Harry got his way, the fight would begin soon.

"That is not to say I want you two to be reckless. I understand this is an important part of the fight and I want both of you to be safe."

"I'll keep an eye on them," Spike said, throwing an arm around Ginny's shoulders.

"William, I did not trust you when you tried dating my sister and I trust you no more now," Dumbledore said amiably. "However, I do trust Miss Weasley to keep you on topic."

Spike pouted. Ginny caught Draco's eye and mouthed 'William?' He smirked and shook his head.

"That is not to say I will be sending the three of you off without help," Dumbledore said. He handed Ginny a golden necklace. "For if you need time." He handed Draco a golden ball. "For if you need space." He looked at Spike. "I think you've gotten enough, William but here, for if you need courage." He handed Spike a small vial.

"I don't need courage," Spike said but he pocketed the vial, none the less.

"I wish you luck," Dumbledore said with a smile. "I know you will do your best. Make Hogwarts proud."

"What the hell does that mean?" Spike asked when Dumbledore had disappeared back into one of the side corridors.

"No one has killed a Hydra in over three hundred years," Draco commented absently. "What did he give you, Ginny?"

Ginny looked at the necklace in her hands. It was a time turner. She held it out so Draco and Spike could see.

"What did you get?" Ginny asked.

Draco held out the gold ball. It was a snitch. A single word was etched into the gold.

"What do you think it means?" Ginny asked.

"It's the final word to create a Portkey. My guess is this can bring us back here if needed," Draco said.

Ginny suddenly had the desire to run home, to hide in her room. She knew her mother would protect her. But she couldn't bring this war to her mother. She couldn't do that, not to anyone. So she pushed back her shoulders and stood straighter.

"Come, gentlemen. We have a chore to do."

8()8()8()8

"Harry Potter?"

Harry turned to look at the petite blonde, flanked by several others. He knew this had to be Buffy Summers. Ginny had told him and the others about the whole plan. He didn't like the idea of Ginny going into such danger but he and the others were going into danger just as deep. He did not care for Ginny like that but she was like a little sister.

"Buffy, right?" Harry said, holding out a hand to her. She shook it and introduced her companions. Harry shook each of their hands in turn.

"I'll be going with you," Faith said, coming forward. "These two will hang out here and join us later, when Angel's soul is properly bound in place."

"I'll come too," Daphne Greengrass said, coming over as well.

"This is going to be dangerous," Hermione said, coming into the room.

"I'm coming too," Pansy Parkinson said, coming in as well.

"Pans!" Harry gasped. "You are not!"

"If my boyfriend can risk his life, then so can I."

"Pans..." he began but she shut him up with a single glare.

"I'm going, Harry Potter. You are my boyfriend and I won't sit back while you get yourself hut."

"You'll distract me," he tried.

"I'll keep an eye on her," Faith offered.

"Me too," Daphne said. "She'll be okay, P-Harry."

Harry believed her.

"Thanks," he said. Pansy beamed like she'd just won the greatest prize in the world. She threw her arms around him and they kissed like the world was ending.

8()8()8

Willow set down the final vial. The potion was as ready as it could be. They just needed the Hydra's heart.

"Are you worried?" Andrew asked.

"Never," Willow lied. "Buffy can handle it."

(A/N: I'M ALIVE! It LIVES! Geeze, I need to get off my ass and do some updating. I'm gonna try. Promise!

To ToDecember - Glad you like it hun! Ginny does seem a bit discombobulated.


End file.
